


The Wrath of the Lamb

by qvicksilvers



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gay, M/M, Murder, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: short lil description of hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Wrath of the Lamb

Hannibal’s eyes fell to Will’s neck, watching him swallow, before letting his eyes wander back up to his rouge lips. He smelt of coppery blood, saccharin lightening, sea salt. To Hannibal, his heavy pants with the sea crashing against white-capped rocks in the background was more melodious than anything he’d ever played on the harpsichord.

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered. His pupils were so dark, so deep, that when Hannibal looked into them he felt he was falling into Dante’s other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice.

“Yes, you are,” Hannibal muttered, his words so faint they were nearly taken by the wind. Will felt the gossamer grip the man had on his murder-stained shirt, and pulled him closer. And yet he still wasn’t close enough.

_With my hands._

But this time, with his mouth. This would be Hannibal’s first taste of Will, blood fizzling through his arteries like fireworks. Chest to chest, palm to palm. Lips to lips. Licks of fire that once burnt meaningful letters now screaming passion into the endless void as they intertwined with one another.

Together they were not light versus the dark; for the two of them brought out both in each other. They were midnight versus dawn, a vast canvas of constellations before the sun explodes and bathes the world in a blood-orange empyrean.


End file.
